


Advanced Emotional Processing

by Dytallix_B



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dytallix_B/pseuds/Dytallix_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy is leaving Greendale. This is a plot development Abed was not anticipating and he's not sure where the story can go from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Emotional Processing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is happening because I'm feeling all of the feels about Donald Glover leaving Community after only 5 episodes next season and I don't know what to think about that. All I know is that I want to cry like I've just met Levar Burton then become catatonic like everyone on my favourite show just ingested hemlock. I need help reacting to something is what I'm saying, and I'm willing to bet Abed will too.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, stream of consciousness, fic therapy.

Abed knew something serious was going on as soon as Troy came back to their apartment. He was tense and evasive and his usual infectious exuberance for life was all but gone for the moment.

Abed sat, eating his lunch while watching Star Trek: TNG (a Sherlock Holmes themed holodeck episode - Data and Geordi always made Abed think of himself and Troy so he had a particular appreciation for episodes that focused on their friendship). 

Troy walked past Abed, barely acknowledging him as he entered his room, closing the door behind him. 

Something was definitely going on. Troy had left a couple of hours ago saying he had a meeting. Troy never had meetings. Even stranger, he hadn't offered any more information on what sort of meeting or who it was with. Abed hadn't pried. He figured it must not have been important if Troy wasn't elaborating, but Abed was wishing he had asked now.

Abed furrowed his brow but decided to leave Troy alone for now. He took another bite of buttered noodles and returned his attention to the television. The holographic Moriarty had become self aware and was trying to escape the holodeck and Abed wanted to find out how they were going to resolve it. 

A little while later, when the title sequence for the following episode was starting, Troy finally exited his bedroom and, still not speaking, sat in his chair in the living room, giving Abed a nod of acknowledgement. 

Abed eyed him suspiciously. He tended to take people at face value, but he knew Troy well enough to see that something was definitely up. Troy looked ready to cry, which in itself wasn't unusual, but this seemed heavier than usual, like Troy was keeping something from Abed, which he didn't generally do.

After a couple more minutes of half watching Star Trek and half watching Troy struggle with whatever it was he was struggling with, Abed finally decided the situation seemed serious enough to pause the DVD and turn his full attention to his friend. 

"I have to tell you something," Troy began, barely able to look Abed in the eye, "it's not going to be good, and I know you're going to be upset, and I wish this wasn't happening, but..." Troy looked at Abed, who had his usual inscrutable expression on his face but with an undertone of fear that only Troy was able to detect. 

Troy couldn't even say it. So, as was sometimes the case when he was overwhelmed, bursting into tears happened instead. 

Abed wasn't sure what to say. This seemed more serious than Troy's normal emotional outbursts, but he still didn't know how to respond because Troy hadn't given him any solid information. So Abed just sat, watching Troy, waiting for him to pull himself together enough to continue with whatever clearly bad news he had to share.

After a few moments, Troy was still crying but was at least able to say words again (plus he knew if he waited until he stopped entirely they could be there for a very long time). "Abed...I have to leave. I'm leaving Greendale." The tears continued as he waited for Abed's reaction. 

Abed thought for a moment, then questions coming into his mind quickly. 

"So you're dropping out?" Abed asked, Troy nodded, "why? Will you still be living here?" He knew the probable answer but was terrified to hear it.

Troy could just shake his head, no.

Abed could feel the panic creeping in. The completely overwhelming feeling that sometimes made him just shut down until his brain figured out what to do with an unexpectedly upsetting situation. He needed to know more first though so he mustered up all of his willpower to ask "Why?"

Troy, who was finally starting to pull himself back together began to tell Abed about meeting with a friend of his uncle's who offered him a job running an air-conditioning repair shop. He wouldn't even have to graduate first - they knew he was that good. The pay was amazing, something he couldn't pass up but he'd have to agree to at least a two year contract. In Florida. Starting Monday.

Abed stood up and walked silently into the blanket fort that served as his bedroom. He could hear Troy apologizing and begging him to stay and talk but Abed had heard enough. 

He laid down on the bed, trying to focus on his breathing, knowing a shutdown was imminent. He was losing his best friend. His other half, if he was being honest with himself. There was nothing he could do about it. And he had no idea how anything would ever be ok again.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least one more chapter but probably two, the rest of the study group will make an appearance soon. Sorry for the lameness of why Troy is leaving. It's only because I truly cannot think of a valid reason why Troy would canonically leave Abed (unless he died or something but this is already depressing enough!).


End file.
